


soaring

by Lilian



Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Dancing References, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: They don't just go to the the-a-ter together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Hippo dear, thanks for your kind words. 
> 
> for drawlight's Advert Calendar thing-y, the word: "nutcracker".

Aziraphale enjoyed the book enjoyed the ballet and enjoyed all adaptation of the story of the Nutcracker and the Mouse King. Crowley enjoyed human inventions, weirdness and everything that brought Aziraphale enjoyment. It seemed like no time at all until they developed a habit of going to the ballet together. They’ve been seeing plays regularly since Shakespeare, of course, but the visits to the ballet were a new addition to their routine. Aziraphale always had a certain kind of trembling excitement rush through him when the dancers managed to flawlessly execute the more difficult movements, but it only occurred to Crowley that it was about the _lifts_ when they were watching Dirty Dancing on his couch a few years later and the angel gasped aloud when Baby and Cool Jacket practised in the lake.

He thought about it for days and days until he finally just decided to bring it up. (Anathema said that’s what people in well-working relationships did – a lot of honest talking and asking and listening to their partner(s).)

“What is it about the lifts that you like so much?”

Aziraphale stopped in the middle of reorganising a shelf. He became a bit pink but met Crowley’s eyes with a gentle smile.

“Um. The way that it’s about trust and soaring and strength. I think. Why do you ask?”

Crowley mumbled something that must have been an answer. Then he continued with:

“Would you rather be the one who is lifted, or the one doing the--” even before he finished he could see the answer on the angel’s face.

“But it’s not realistic,” Aziraphale pulled back quickly, shooting him an apologetic glance. “You know, with my weight and don’t get me wrong, dear, but you don’t seem to have the best sense of balance most days...”

“Nonsense,” Crowley disagreed, determined. He untangled his long legs from the armchair he was sitting in and rubbed his hands together. “You want to be lifted, angel, you will be. Just let me think about it.”

So Crowley thought on it, consulted Google too, while Aziraphale got cautiously buzzy with excitement.

“We’ll try it Patrick Swayze style first,” Crowley concluded with the motion and the sound of a flip-phone slapping shut, even though he was using the latest technology smartphone, naturally.

“Who, dear?”

Crowley froze in the middle of putting on his coat and turned back to Aziraphale incredulously. He couldn’t decide if he was being teased or if the angel truly was ignorant of one of his favourite romantic comedies’ star.

“I love you so much,” was the answer he went with, which fitted both of those possibilities. 

Aziraphale shined at him and pressed a quick kiss against his face as he passed him out the door. Then he held his way all the way to the swimming pool and chattered lively in the Bentley.

The swimming pool was deserted but very up and running still when they arrived, and they laughed and splashed around and did all the silly things two beings in love do in the water together. Plus the lifts. It was – perhaps – even better than the ballet.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
